memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Bowers
|Assign = XO, |Rank = Commander |Insignia = file:2370s cmd cmdr.png |}} Samaritan "Sam" Bowers was a dark-skinned human male serving in Starfleet in the 24th century. A twenty year veteran, Bowers served aboard starbase Deep Space 9 and the in the late 2370s, then the in the 2380s. Biography Early life In his youth, Bowers lived on Mantilles. He attended school there as a teenager, and it was his school counselor who first introduced him to the martial arts. ( ) The Budapest Prior to his service on DS9, Bowers served on the as its tactical officer. ( ) During the Battle of Sector 001, Bowers led a team against several invading Borg drones. Bowers killed two drones before they adapted and was unfortunately unable to stop them from assimilating Captain Sh'Raazn. Bowers and his team later used TR-116 rifles against the Borg and managed to kill them with the weapons. In order to do so, he had to kill the assimilated Sh'Raazn, as well as his friends Jalarin, Hughes, and Perez. ( ) Deep Space 9 and the Defiant Early months Soon after he arrived on the station, Bowers was the duty officer in the operations center when Ezri Dax received a message from Worf. ( Book One}}) Exploration of the Gamma Quadrant Bowers served as tactical officer during the Defiant s three-month exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant in mid-2376. ( |This Gray Spirit|Cathedral|Lesser Evil}}) Later missions Several months later, Bowers accompanied Kira Nerys, Taran'atar and Aleco Vel aboard the to rendezvous with the where they were to take possession of DS9's new runabout, the . Bowers and Aleco later piloted the ship back to the station. ( |The Dominion: Olympus Descending}}) In early 2377, Bowers served as first officer on the Defiant under Commander Elias Vaughn when the vessel went out in pursuit of the renegade Jem'Hadar, Taran'atar. ( ) The Aventine By 2381, Bowers had become the executive officer of the under the command of Captain Ezri Dax. One of Bowers' requests upon accepting the post was that business on the bridge be carried out in a much more official manner than had been the case on Deep Space 9. ( |Gods of Night}}) Bowers and Dax's formal working relationship on the bridge quickly translated to friendship and in was not uncommon for them to use each other's first names behind the closed doors of the Aventine's ready room. During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Bowers was critical in helping Dax find closure from her recent doubts at her command abilities by convincing her to speak with Worf on the while the two vessels worked at the Azure Nebula. Bowers himself upset Worf when he claimed to have the best crew in Starfleet; after a threatening growl, he amended his statement to exclude present company. After the Aventine started traversing subspace tunnels, hoping to find the staging area of the invading Borg Collective, Bowers recommended against investigating a mysterious debris field. His instincts were proven to be sound, as the graveyard was discovered to be hundreds of Borg vessels, destroyed by an unknown alien presence who wished no contact, but allowed them to live because they were not Borg. As the ships investigated more of the tunnels, Sam began to feel as though they were playing a game of Russian roulette. ( |Mere Mortals}}) After Captain Picard convinced the Aventine to not make a run for Earth and throw their lives away, contact was established with the ; Picard invited all three command crews to the Enterprise for a planning session. Bowers attempted to keep the planning moving, disrupting an emotional moment when Captain Riker revealed he had abandoned wife Deanna Troi on New Erigol in order to escape with his vessel. Along with other senior staff members, they pieced together the information regarding former Earth Starfleet Captain Erika Hernandez and the , but Bowers was impatient, and wondered what any relevance that had to stopping the Borg. Picard recommended meeting Captain Hernandez, but Bowers confidentially asked Dax what their plan would be if Erika would not assist them. After the four Captains developed a plan to attack and board a Borg scout in order to secure its vinculum, Bowers oversaw the transfer of additional security and tactical personnel from the Enterprise and Titan, and monitored Captain Hernandez familiarizing herself with their conn. Bowers also reported a visitor - Worf had beamed over in an attempt to talk Dax out of her plan of action; Dax left Sam in charge of the Bridge while she was gone. After they launched their assault squads onto the Borg ship, Dax and Bowers monitored for the signal that the ship had been captured; during this time, Hernandez utilized her catom connection to monitor the battle, witnessing the cold death of a Borg drone, driving her almost to tears. Bowers noticed her discomfort and questioned her, but she brushed it off as nerves. The ship was able to beam over Hernandez and link her into the vinculum, temporarily taking control of the Collective, but the real Borg Queen transferred her presence to the scout craft and attacked the crew and Aventine. Sam coordinated their battle plans, then monitored their damage reports after the short engagement. ( |Lost Souls}}) In 2385 Bowers was still the executive officer on the USS Aventine. Later after Julian Bashir was returned to the Aventine, Dax, along with Simon Tarses and Sam Bowers assisted in getting Bashir to Andor, in defiance of the Federation President, the , and . ( |A Ceremony of Losses}}) Personal life While a teenager, Bowers suffered from anger issues and a short temper. His school counselor recommended he take up martial arts to keep his temper in check. He took up karate and had attained brown belt status before he left home for Starfleet Academy. Although he didn't keep up with the karate discipline while at the Academy, he resumed his studies as a white belt beginner aboard the Budapest under the tutelage of the deputy security chief. He kept his training up until he was transferred off the ship, still not having reached black belt status. After his transfer to the Aventine, Bowers noticed his temper returning so he resumed his karate training, this time on his own as no one aboard offered classes. ( ) Bowers enjoyed watching old vids and playing poker. ( ) In September 2376, in the middle of the bluegill parasite crisis on Bajor, Sam developed a crush on a Cardassian medical technician named Vlu. ( }}) Appendices Appearances Book One}} 2376 * Book One|Avatar, Book Two Book Two}} (First appearance) * |Abyss}} * |Demons of Air and Darkness}} * }} * * * * }} * * * 2377 * * * * 2381 * |Gods of Night}} * |Mere Mortals}} * |Lost Souls}} * 2382 * |Zero Sum Game}} 2383 * |Brinkmanship}} 2385 * |Revelation and Dust}} * * |The Hall of Heroes}} }} Connections category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet first officers category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet security chiefs category:starfleet security officers category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet tactical officers category:starfleet tactical personnel category:deep Space 9 personnel category:uSS Aventine personnel category:uSS Budapest personnel category:uSS Defiant (2375) personnel